<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me by butimbroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093209">Catch Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken'>butimbroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot/Parker. End of 'The 12 Step Job.' He smelled nice. He felt nice. COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker &amp; Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had looks of confusion on their faces as she smiled, loopy as all get out as she yelled a greeting their way. Her face hurt from smiling so much the past couple of days, her eyes were itchy, too but that didn't bother her so much right now. She was just... happy.</p><p>Parker tossed the bag of her clothes over to Nate and easily threw herself at Eliot. She knew he'd catch her. Hell, the man had caught her with no warning as she leaped out of a house once so this was easy-peasy compared to that.</p><p>She knew she was quite the petite woman but he could hold her like it was absolutely nothing and she loved how that felt. He was warm and smelled nice and that wasn't any downfall of the situation either. His hair was soft as her fingers brushed against it during their hug and she wondered why she'd never touched him like this before.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>Her mind wandered for what felt like a lifetime though it was really a handful of passing moments before she began making her way to hug the Hardison, another favorite man of their little band of misfits. She really loved these guys. They were good bad people. She liked feeling like she belonged.</p><p>Eliot's hug sure was something compared to theirs, though. She felt a tad dizzy as her arms linked around both men as they led her away. Her head leaned against Eliot's strong shoulder and she smiled up at him as he finished saying whatever he was going on about that she didn't catch any of. "You smell pretty."</p><p>His eyebrow raised and he and Hardison exchanged a look above her head.</p><p>"You smell like French toast and ashes and rubber and... Eliot," she said dreamily.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"What do I smell like?" she asked, gathering herself up straight.</p><p>"Like a lunatic, Parker."</p><p>"Aww, that's so sweet." Her head laid back down on his shoulder the rest of the way back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>